My love for you
by XxXGreeneyesxXx
Summary: Edward is Bella brother's best friend. Bella has always liked Edward. What happens when love blooms? All human. Can that even happen for the broken Bella?
1. Prolouge

My love for you

By: Ilovesbellandedward

Prologue

* * *

Don't own anything

Everyone one wants a prince charming. A kiss that will wake you from a deadly slumber. A kiss to set of fireworks in your mind, isn't that what everyone wants? Or is it the happily ever after, the thought of having a unrealistic love for someone? I don't know but I know that I want that. I want to be happy, I want to have my happy ever after.

This is the story of mine.

* * *

I hope you like it. Ilovesbellandedward 


	2. You what?

My love for you

Chapter 1- You're what!?!

Don't own anything

* * *

I sat on my bed crying. I hated the fact that my own mother didn't want me. So then I decided that I was going to Forks, Washington. One of the rainiest places on Earth. In Forks I had my dad, my brother, my best friend Alice, her family Edward my brother's best friend, Emmett, Rosesalie, and Jasper. They were all adopted from different families. They took Brice and me in like family. I hadn't seen them since my parents divorce 4 years ago.

I got of my plane and got a cab and drove to my dad's house. I knew from my brother's email that he had a game and that Dad couldn't go. So I dropped my stuff off and took of towards the school where the football game was going on.

"Brice!" I yelled at the member with a number 12 on his jersey. The last time we were a family.

"What who is calling me?" He yelled turning around.

"Me! Don't you remember your own sister?" His eyes grew big. I smiled I love the effect I had on him.

"Bella? No way!" He picked me up in a hug.

"Way. Do you think Dad would mind one more?" Brice shook his head quickly. I saw the blonde haired boy Jasper.

"Jazzy!" I yelled and tackled him.

"Huh what's going… Bella!"

"Jazzy!"

"Bella!"

"Edward!" Edward yelled walking up.

"Why are you yelling Bella's name. She hasn't been home in what four years?" I quickly turned around. To face him.

"Right here." I pointed at myself.

"Bella!"

"Eddie!"

"I thought after four years you would forget that nickname?"

"Never, who could I ever forget little Eddie-poo." I pinched his cheeks. He slapped my hand away. Suddenly I was in a death hug. I could tell it was Emmett. But I couldn't breath.

"Emmy…can't…breathe…." He laughed as he dropped me. My hand suddenly flew to my stomach.

"Bella?" The all asked curious.

"Ok I need to tell you something. And this is hard for me to say."

"Bella you're scaring me." Edward said. I looked into his emerald eyes.

"I was raped. And now I'm pregnant. Mom didn't want me. And if Dad doesn't I'll move to one of those teen mom homes."

"You _raped_?" Brice said.

"Yeah. They don't know who did it. But I'm keeping it if you're wondering. I couldn't get ride of it. I just couldn't Brice." I sobbed, Brice took me into a hug and he let me cry on his shoulder. When I was done I turned to Emmett, Jasper, and Edward. They all looked at me sad.

"Why didn't you tell us Belly-welly?" Jasper asked.

"What come back and say, 'Oh hey Brice, Jasper, Emmett, oh and Edward yeah guess what some creep raped me. Yep and now I'm pregnant.' That would work out real well."

"Why am I last?" Edward joked.

"I saved the best for last." He laughed as he hugged me softly. I looked up at the bleachers. There I saw Alice running down the stairs.

"Belly-welly!" She yelled taking me into a strong hug but I pulled away slightly.

"Ally you can't hug me that hard anymore." She looked at me oddly. "I'm pregnant."

"How?! I know how but who?" I shrugged.

"I was raped."

* * *

**Thank you for reading my story. Please no flames. I'm sorry for grammer and things, I'm not perfect. R&R. Ilovesbellandedward**


	3. Alice's reaction

My love for you

Chapter 2- Alice's reaction

Don't own anything

Alice gasped and fell into Jasper's arms. More tears fell down my face. I knew she would act this way. But would she still be my friend? Would anyone treat me the same? Would they even want to be around me? Someone who is less than perfect?

Edward rapped his arms around me taking me from my train of thoughts. I leaned my head on his shoulder. He smiled down at me, I greatfully returned it.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. You've had enough going in your life you don't deserve this. No one does." Alice said lightly hugging me.

" Alice you're right no one should have to go through this but I am, so I'm just going to make the best out of it. There is nothing I can do, I'm not going to get an abortion, and adoption is out, so I will live with a baby."

"I'm going to help you know. What kind of friend would I be not to." I smiled at her. That might have been the best thing anyone every said to me.

"I'm not leaving you either. I am it's uncle." Brice said.

"I can't leave Belly-welly now." Jasper said.

"I know who else would ceatch her?" Emmett joked.

"I love you Bells I'm not leaving you now." Edward said. Ok correction that was the best thing anyone could say to me. I stared wide eyed at him. He smiled that crooked smile and bent down and lightly touched his soft, caring lips to my slightly chapped ones. I put my arms around his neck, I took in his manly sweat smell that normally I would have been appalled to, but no it just drew me closer to him. He lifted me so my legs were around his waste. I smiled as I pulled away. His smile was from eye to eye.

"Finally I mean it's been what 8 years that you liked each other? Took you two long enough," Alice said. I laughed at her. I clung to Edward. I never wanted to leave his side. He seemed to cling to me too. I placed my head on his chest.

"Bella, honey I have to play the game, ok?" I nodded and hopped down. He gave me a quick kiss and left. I sighed as I linked arms with her and walked to the stands where Rosalie was. She smiled at me. She heard everything I had said. Rose never liked me a lot. But she was always ok.

"Bella I only want to say one thing."

"Yes Rose?"

"Please don't hurt my brother like last time he really..."

* * *

**Thank you for reading my story. Please no flames. I'm sorry for grammer and things, I'm not perfect. R&R. Ilovesbellandedwar**


	4. That's him!

Chapter 4

That's him? 

By: Edwardmasoncullen

"Rose your brother really what?" I asked looking at her. She looked down. And I didn't look at her I turn to the group of people walking in. Then I saw someone that made me gasp.

"Bella what is it?" Alice asked concerned written all over her face.

"I see someone I really don't want to. Someone that has been in my nightmares for awhile now."

"What is it Bella?" Rosalie asked.

"He is here. I didn't think he could find me here. I thought I would be safe. Not have to think about him. He couldn't hurt me with Edward and Brice and everyone else here. But look there he is." I shook my hand to the tall tan boy that was entering the field with a bunch of kids who I did know.

"Who do you mean by _him_?" Alice asked.

"How many he's do you know that I hate? How many get me pregnant by raping me?" Their heads popped to the guy I had just pointed out.

"That's him?" She pointed down to my stomach. I nodded. Alice balled up her fists and started walking over to the guy.

"Oh my…I remember the kid's name. He's from here. He lives in LaPush."

"Who is he?" Rosalie asked.

"Jacob Black. Billy's son."

"Hey Alice, Rose, Bella haven't seen you in a what month?" Jacob joked. Now I knew it was him. I hadn't seen Billy in forever.

"You son of a bitch." Alice tackled Jacob. She started punching at his face when I pulled her off. Now it was my turn. I gave on good punch in the eye. And then another great one on his nose.

"Bella get up." Edward said. I shook my head and keep beating Jake.

"Sis get up." Brice said.

"No he did this to me so I should get to do something to him. I told him no. I did Edward. I told him to stop, but he wouldn't, I didn't want him to do it to me." Edward pulled me into a hug. The tears freefalling from my eyes.

"Rose call Charlie. Tell them to take him in." Brice said. Edward lifted me up and walked us over to his car and he let Brice drive.

"Eddie please don't leave. He'll just come back and hurt me." Edward pulled me away from his chest.

"I'll never let him hurt you again Bella. He will never ever lay a hand on you. But promise me one thing." I nodded. "Don't leave again." I leaned up and kissed his lips. I picked up his hand and laid it on my stomach. This might not be so bad after all.


	5. hostage

I walked into school like I had been for months. I had an odd feeling in my stomach. I was around 6 months pregnant now and Edward and Brice wouldn't let me walk alone. I had people following me ever where I went. It was getting aggravating. It really was.

Edward, Emmett, Jasper, and Brice were behind me while Alice and Rosalie next to me.

Edward and I had started dating a few weeks after I came back to Fork's. I told him that he didn't want to get into a relationship with a pregnant junior but he told me that I was crazy and kissed me.

I walked off towards my locker I opened it and pulled my books out and handed them to Edward like every day. I looked around and saw nothing odd in the halls so I closed my locker and walked off towards my first class English(Ok Bella has a different classes because Edward made it so that they were in the same classes) and sat down in my desk which I barely fit in anymore. My stomach was getting larger every day.

I remember when Charlie got home from putting Jacob in jail…

_Flashback!!!!!_

_We were all sitting in the living room. Charlie barged in and looked pissed._

_"Bella is it true? Did Jake really…do that?" He asked._

_"Yeah a month ago he came to Mom's. And now…now…now I'm pregnant." His eyes grew big._

_"Where's that damn phone?!" Charlie yelled running around the house. When he found it he angrily dialed a phone number. "Do you know what your son did to my baby girl!?" He yelled into the phone. "Billy Jacob rapped her! Got her pregnant," I was crying. Alice hugged me._

_"Dad stop." Brice said rubbing my arm. "You're hurting her." He looked at me and frowned. _

_"Billy, Jacob will pay." Charlie said before hanging up. And Jake did. He would be in jail for two years on rape charges._

_End of Flashback!!!!_

I looked at my boy friend. Edward reached over and took my hand. He brought it to his lips and kissed it. I blushed as I looked down. I drew pictures on my growing stomach.

"You coming to my appointment today," He came to all of them even when I told him he didn't need to do that.

"Yup. Gonna find out the sex today." Class started not much later. We listen to the teacher talk about books we already read.

Suddenly the door banged open and in walked a guy in a black ski mask they had a gun in their hands.

"You, you, up." He said pointing his gun to Edward and I. Edward helped me out. I was shaking with fear as he pushed us out of the door.

We were in the hall to see the rest of our group there. There were two other gun men. One went into the office and told everyone in the school to get out. They pushed us into an empty classroom. We heard everyone run out of the school.

I was crying and holding my stomach. Brice held me tight in his arms.

"Who are you?" Emmett asked trying to sound brave but I could tell he was scared.

"We have all been denied by Bella. We want to hurt her like she hurt us." One said. I looked up from my older brother's shoulder.

"Don't take this out on them. Let them go." I pulled my brother off of me and pushed him back. "Please I'll do whatever you want."

The main one stood there thinking about it. "Nope," He lifted the gun and pointed it at Alice. "Who first your best friend," He moved the gun over to Rosalie, "Her?" then Emmett, "Him?" Jasper next, "Him?" then Brice, "Your brother?" last Edward, "Your boy friend?"

"Don't…please!" I yelled. I could see the smile through his mask.

"Fine choice two to leave," I nodded turning to the group.

"Alice, Rose go," I nodded towards the door.

"No Bella we're staying." Alice said I shook my head before opening it.

"Go! Just leave!" I screamed they quickly ran out, "If you're going to kill me at least let me see who you are." The three some pulled their masks off. Their stood in front of me was Mike, Tyler, and Eric.

"Guys please don't do this." Edward said.

"You know what I'm going to start with Blondie." Eric said pointing the gun at Jasper and pulling the trigger. Jasper screamed as he fell to the ground. Emmett crouched down next to him.

"How could you!?" Edward yelled running over to his brother.

"Shut up!" Mike yelled.

"Jazz stick with us," Brice yelled falling to the floor next to Jasper he tapped Jasper's check lightly.

"Shut up all of you!" Tyler yelled. I was balling.

"Jasper come on bud!" Brice yelled again. Tyler picked up his gun and shot. Brice gasped and fell against Edward. His shoulder bleeding.

"No." Emmett said moving Brice next to Jasper. He tore off his shirt and tore it. Edward lifted Jasper and Emmett tied a strip around his stomach and a strip on Brice's shoulder.

"Oh God," I ran over to the garbage can and puked from the blood smell

"Get over here!" Eric yelled. "You're going to pay!" He pointed the gun and Edward while Mike pointed his at Emmett. Then they both pulled.

I screamed there was blood everywhere. Mike, Tyler and Eric smiled as they walked out. But not before Mike pointed the gun at my leg and shot I quickly limped over to the teacher's chair and moved it so that it was right by Jasper who was the worst.

"Come on Jazz." Emmett couldn't move his arm so I had him sit down. Then I put Jasper on his lap with Emmett's help. Edward wasn't moving which was freaking me out.

"Edward honey please. Babe can you get in the chair?" He shook his head. I saw another chair in the corner. I nodded to Brice to get it. He ran over and we lifted Edward into it.

"Bella sit with him." Brice said.

"No you can't pull us both. Wait the nurse's office!" The nurse's office was right next door. Brice quickly ran off. We put Edward in. And I sat on his lap. I quickly polled us towards the door.

We saw Mike, Tyler and Eric in hand cuffs. The paramedics ran over to us. They quickly took Jasper off towards the ambulance. Alice, Rosalie and Esme fell to the ground crying. I was getting light headed again.

I got off of Edward's lap. I was swaying some more. The paramedics took Edward, Jasper and Emmett quickly. Then Brice and last me. I passed out on the way to the hospital.

* * *

**Sorry again for the wait. It took me awhile to figure out what I wanted to do. And I really am not getting that many rewiews so I'm not going to ubdate intill I get 5 more reviews. Thanks for reading EdwardMasonCullen.**


	6. Just a dream? Twins?

**I changed the story line. I had it all worked out and then one of your rewiews helped me so I changed it. Ok thanks you for all of the reviews. I was tired of not getting very much. If you read my other story The Elements check out the poll on my page. Thanks for reading. **

_

* * *

_

_Brice's Pov!!!! _

I woke up in a hard sweat. I was panting like a dog. I looked over to see my best friend staring at me. I knew he had spent the night here but why was he staring at me like that.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked him.

"You were screaming all night." He muttered going down stairs. I got up and walked into my sister's room. I could see that she had thrown her blankets on the floor last night and she was holding her getting larger baby bump.

"Brice stop staring. Take a picture it last longer." She said without opening her eyes. I smiled and walked into her room. I kissed the top of her head and sat on the edge of her bed.

"How are you feeling today Miss soon-to-be-Mommy?" I asked her. She opened one eye and then closed it again.

"Fine just peachy now why are you in my room at this ungodly hour?" I looked at the clock it was 9.

"Bells its 9."

"Yeah but when you are so hungry you stay up eating in till 12 and then baling your eyes out for another hour than yes this would be very, very, very early." I got up and picked her up putting her over my shoulder. She and Edward didn't talk after their kiss and after that dream if it was a dream I needed them together.

"Make up." I said as I left them.

_Bella's POV!!!_

I watched as my brother left me with Edward. After we kissed we had become distant. I don't know why we just did. I didn't like it. I wanted to kiss him so much.

"What happened to us?" I asked. I wasn't looking at him. I was just looking at the apple in my hands.

"I don't know. It just…happened. You're pregnant and all. And with my like arch enemy's kid," I looked up to see he wasn't wearing at shirt. I gulped.

"Like I wanted this," I said resting my hand on my stomach.

"I know."

"Do you? Do you really know how much I didn't want to be a 17 year old mom? His or her father is in jail."

"Well you…"

"No Edward! I'm pregnant! So what!? If you would feel that feeling when the baby moves you would change your mind," I got up from my chair to see that he wasn't only not wearing a shirt he wasn't wearing pants. He was in plaid boxers.

"Bella don't walk out." He said walking towards the door.

"So we can keep this argument up? I'm not going to let anyone talk me out of my baby." I quickly walked up the stairs. I put my hair in two pig-tails and got into a pregnancy dress. I put on some flats, and opened my closet and opened the shoe box filled with money that I had gotten from my job before I moved, **(Ok Bella has more money saved because her parents are richer than before. Phil is really good at baseball and he gave her money all the time. And then she got a job to get away from them. And Charlie has money because he takes jobs for New York for murders. So they don't live in the same house they did. This one is bigger and Charlie gives her money.)** I collect all of it and then I stuff it into my purse. I knew I had money in the bank too but this was quick money that I needed.

I walked down the stairs and picked up my cell phone. I put it in my purse and grabbed my SUV car keys.

I quickly drove towards the baby store. I grabbed a cart and walked around grabbing random things.

"Jasper come to the baby store in the Port." I said into my phone. "Oh and don't tell Alice."

"I'll be there in 5." I walked **around** for a little bit when I found Jasper and Emmett. They smiled.

"Ok let's pick up some things I'll need….Hold on that's the doctor with the baby's sex." I had gone to the doctor earlier that week and she said she would call with the sex. Since I had school.

"Hi Doctor Grant."

"Hello Bella now you might want to sit for this."

"Why? Is something wrong with my baby?" I asked worried. Jasper laid a hand on my shoulder.

"No both of them are fine." IT took me awhile but I got it.

"BOTH!?!" I screamed into the phone.

"Yes Bella you're having twins. A boy and a girl. Goodbye Bella." My phone fell to the floor.

"Bella what's wrong?" Emmett asked wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

"I'm having twins." I put my hand on my stomach in shock. That's why I was so big already.

"Really that's great Bella!" Jasper said happy as he picked up my phone.

"Come on let's get some more stuff." I grabbed some clothes while I picked out changing table and Emmett and Jasper put them in.

"I think that's enough for today thanks guys." I walked to the register and paid.

"Just put the stuff in the back." They nodded and put everything there. "Ok thanks guys." I kissed their cheeks and drove off. I went to the mall and got some clothes.

After that I went home. I took the light bags inside but left everything else for Brice or someone else to get.

"Hey dad do you still have Brice's and my cribs?" I asked my father.

"No sorry Bells. When your mom moved she broke them apart." I nodded adding cribs to my list of things to get.

"Oh Dad the doctor called me today. She said that I was having twins. A boy and girl." The fork my dad had in his hand fell to the floor. "I'm still keeping both of them."

"Bella are you sure about that?" He asked. I nodded.

"I can't give them away." He nodded. I got up and went to my room.

I went to sleep with one of the stuffed animals I bought in my arms.

* * *

**Ok so again like last time I won't review in till I get at least 5 rewiews.**


	7. Yelling and babies first kick

**One thing is that this is a month after Bella finds out about the twins. Ok on with the story...**

* * *

I woke up to yelling. I grumbled as I tried to get up. I looked down. And noticed that my stomach was bigger than I remembered. It took me awhile to finally get up.

I walked out of my room to see all of the Cullens, the Hales, and my brother sitting there. I frowned at them as I went into the kitchen. I bent over and grabbed a water bottle from the bottom of the refrigerator. I put a hand on my back as I got up.

"No I love her!" I raised an eyebrow at Edward's outburst.

"Well you sure don't show it!" Jasper yelled.

"Yeah you should be there for her!" Rosalie yelled.

"I've tried! It's hard!" Edward defended whatever they were talking about. They didn't know I was still down stairs.

"We've done it! Have you been there at her appointments?! When she was puking her guts out!? Where were you when she found out that she was having twins?!" Brice yelled. I walked into the living room. I was now sure that they were talking about me.

I stood in the door frame waiting. They all looked up at me.

"How long have you been there?" Alice asked.

I ignored the question. "If you are talking well yelling about someone it's most likely a good idea to not do it with that person is in the same house as you." I walked out of the room and got dressed. But I just stood with my shirt up looking at my 5 month pregnant bump.

With my shirt up I felt it for the first time. The babies kick. I yelped in surprise. I heard the banging of footsteps as all of them ran up the stairs. Edward of course was the first one seeing as he's the fastest.

"What's the matter?!" He yelled. I grabbed one of his flinging arms and put it on my stomach. His frantic face turned into a happy smile. Everyone filled in and looked at us.

"That's them?" He asked. I nodded smiling. He took his hand off and pulled down my shirt. And he looked at me. I stared into his green eyes.

"Bella…" He started.

"I'm sorry I was such an ass? I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you? I'm sorry for not asking you out? Any of those work for ya? Now excuse me. I'm going to go somewhere far, far away." I bent down and tried to pick up my purse but my stomach was in the way. I swore as I bent my knees and squatted to get it.

"Where are you going to be?" Brice asked.

"I need to do this by myself." I grabbed my keys and walked to my car. I was going to see Jake.

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews. Like last time I won't ubdate in till I get 5 more. **


	8. Talking and first dates

**Thanks for the reviews. Ok I think this is my shortest chapter. I don't own Twilight or the Moldy Peaches' song.**

* * *

I drove quickly to Seattle where the prison was. I got out and when asked who I wanted to see I said Jacob Black. When asked my reason for coming I told them I needed peace with what he did. They told me to go in and that he would be there.

So I waited as I rubbed my overly huge stomach. Jake walked in wearing an orange jumper.

"What are you doing here?" Jake asked talking a seat across from me.

"I wanted to tell you that I'm having twins. Yours but I'm going to do my damn hardest to make sure they never meet you. That they know nothing about you, they will know nothing of Jacob Black. But first I want you to know that I'm loved. I have people that care about me. That will be there when I have the twins. And that you can't hurt me again." I got up and the police officers moved out of the way.

"I will get you." Jacob warned.

"No you won't. You can't hurt me or my children anymore." I walked out without looking back at him.

I drove back home. All the cars were still in the driveway. I got out and walked into my house.

"Hey where did you go?" Emmett asked he was the first to see me.

"The prison in Seattle," I said as I walked into the kitchen. "Anyone else want pancakes?" Emmett smiled.

"Me!" He yelled. I smiled.

"Us!" Alice yelled referring to her and Jasper.

"Me please." Rosalie said.

"ME! ME! ME!" Brice yelled.

"Me too please." Edward said.

"Alice can you grab the frying pan from the cabinet under the stove?" I was done making the batter.

I heated the pan and waited. When it reached just right I pulled the spatula out.

I made my first one and put it on the plate. After I made enough for everyone and was out of batter I turned the stove off. Everyone sat down at the table. They had set the table and the juices, syrup, chocolate syrup, and caramel sauce. We split up the pancakes. After everyone else was full I was still eating.

Everyone looked at me odd.

"What I'm eating for 3. Now stop giving me that look! It's not polite to stare." I joked at them. They laughed at me.

"Ok you made this so we'll do dishes. You and Edward go in the living room." Alice said pulling me up. I frowned but when into the living room. He sat down on the couch. I sat on the opposite side of the couch. I wasn't paying much attention to the TV but was stealing glances at Edward.

When he finally caught my gaze he moved over and pulled me towards him. He put his arm around me and pushed my head in his lap. I snuggled into him comfortable.

"Bella will you go out on a date with me?" Edward asked. I looked up at him and nodded. "Good I'll pick you up tonight at 7." He got up. All of the Cullens and Hales walked out. This surprised me seeing as I thought Rose and Alice would want to doll me up.

"Ok I have to go get ready." I said as I got up after minutes of trying.

I walked up the stairs and into a dress Alice bought me days before. It was midnight blue. Long selves it cut into a belt under my breast bone. It went to the floor and I smiled as I did ringlets in my hair.

I slipped in some black high heels which I knew I would fall in at least one in.

I walked down stairs to see that Brice wasn't there. This made me wonder what they were up to. Edward knocked on the door. I smiled as I opened it.  
Edward was wearing a black tux and was wearing a blue tie it matched my dress.

"Alice told me about the dress. I guessed that you would wear it." I nodded. He put his arm out and I took it. He walked me to his Volvo where he opened the door. I got in and smiled as he tried to slowly walk around the car.

"Where are we going?" I asked as I sat watching him drive.

"I guess you'll have to wait and see." He was smirking. I shook my head laughter filling the car.

We pulled into the Cullen house. It was raining and I looked out to see that there was a huge blue tent in the middle of their yard. Lights strung from it. Inside I could see candles everywhere lighting it up. Edward got out of the car and opened my door. He helped me out and slipped a carouse, (Ok I don't know how to spell that.) on my wrist. We walked over to the tent. He held an umbrella over us as we walked. He kept me from falling a few times.

We got under the tent. He turned to a table and turned to a boom box and turned it on. A soft piano sound came out of it. He put his hand out in front of me. I smiled as I took it. We danced slowly in till we danced so much that both of our feet hurt. We sat down at the other candle lit tables.

"Hello my name is Alice and this is Brice we will be your servers tonight. What can we get you to drink?" I smiled.

"I'll have a tea please." I said.

"Hot, cold, sweat or regular?" Brice asked.

"Sweat please."

"And for you…sir?" Alice had to chock back a laugh.

"The same thank you. Now who is the chief tonight?"

"Only the great Jasper Hale. He is making grill cheese with tomato soup." I smiled again. They all knew that was my favorite. "Rosalie will be out with you drinks." Brice said. They opened the umbrella and danced off.

"How much did you pay them to do this? And this is way too much for me."

"This is nothing compared to what you should get. And they want you to be happy." I nodded. He took my hand and kissed it.

"Ok you crazy kids here are your drinks. Now it might be awhile to get your food there was a "little" accident in the kitchen." Rosalie said putting the two cups in front of us. We both looked at the house to see that Emmett had cheese in his hair and was being chased by Jasper with a plastic spoon in hand.

"Thank you." Edward said. She scurried back into the house.

"Thank you for this. Now what was that song that you first played?"

"I wrote it for you." He said getting up. He took me in his arms and we danced to know music except for the pounding of the rain on the tent.

"You did?"

"Yes, that whole CD was of stuff I wrote and played. Esme's favorite was on there too. I actually started writing one for the twins." I smiled and hugged him.

"You know that song by the _Moldy Peaches_? I think it's called _Anyone else but you_? Well that's how me and you are. I don't care if you're pregnant Bells. You are the best looking girl that there is. You keeping the twins is just something that makes me even prouder of you. I want to be there for you Bella and I am. I'm going to be there for you the rest of the way." He kissed me, it was better than the first time. This time it was romantic, sweet, and loveable. The perfect kiss.

"EWW!!!" Emmett and Jasper yelled as they carried our food out.

"Aren't waiters supposed to be nice?" I asked sitting down. I was having tiny pains in my stomach.

"Nah that's over rated." The rest of walked out. Emmett put the plates of grill cheese in front of us and Jasper put the bowls of tomato soup next to them. They stood there staring at us. When I picked up my spoon the pain got worse in my stomach. It made me drop my fork.

"Bella?" Edward asked concerned.

"Something's wrong." I gasped the pain was getting worse. Brice lifted me up and ran me towards the house. Emmett yelled for his parents.

"What's the matter?" I was sobbing now.

"Something's the matter with Bella." Edward said.

"Bella can you tell me what's the matter?" Carlisle asked.

"My stomach…baby…help."

"We need to get you to the hospital." He said everyone nodded. Brice cradled me in his arms. I was sobbing terribly.

Once we made it to the hospital I didn't know it my babies were going to live or die.

* * *

**Ok you know the drill. 5 and I ubdate. Check out the poll too.**


	9. it's enough

**Thanks for the reviews. Ok I think this is my shortest chapter. I don't own Twilight or the Moldy Peaches' song.**

* * *

Carlisle got me into a room. Since my doctor was out of town he was working on me. They hooked me up to tons of machine. They made the group go out of the room. 

"What's happening to my babies?" I asked him. He looked at me I could see the concern in his eyes.

"Bella you've gone in to premature labor. We were able stop it for now at least. You are going to have to stay overnight to make sure you're ok. You'll have to be one bed rest once you go home too."

"As long as my babies are ok. Hey Car?"

"Yes Bella?"

"Can I see everyone?" He smiled and nodded. Everyone ran in my room. Edward sat on my bed. He took my hand and brought it to his lips. With his other hands using his thumb he whipped my tears away.

"I thought I lost them." I cried. Brice sat on the other side of my bed. He hugged me. The rest of the group joined in on the hug.

"Brice I need you to call someone for me." Everyone pulled away. Brice nodding telling me to continue, "I need you to call Mom and Phil. Tell them I'm in the hospital and that I don't care if she doesn't visit me but that I want her to know I'm here. Dr. C do you have a piece of paper?" He handed me some and a pen. "Edward can you turn around." He did. I wrote her number on there and handed it to my brother. "And talk to her Bee. You've haven't talk to her in forever. You didn't get to know Phil so call her and tell her about your life. And tell her that I love her." I yawned as he looked at me.

"Ok Bella. I'll call her tomorrow." He kissed my forehead. "Dad said he'll be back next week and that he loves you." I nodded as he walked out.

"Take care of them for me Bella." Rosalie said hugging me. Emmett joined in on our hug.

"Bella don't do that ever again!" He warned. I smiled as they walked out.

"Take care of those kids for me." Jasper said leaning against the wall.

"Well they are your God kids." I hoped that he would catch on. He gasped. I smiled besides myself.

"Oh and I can't make Jasper godfather without making Alice their godmother now can I?" Edward shook his head laughing. Alice was jumping up and down with happiness. "And Alice I know you're wondering and sure you can get a wand." She smiled and hugged me.

"Thank you!!" She hugged Edward before walking out. Jasper lightly hugged me before walking out.

"Edward go home I'll be fine." He shook his head.

"No Bella I'm not leaving you." I smiled as I slide down. I turned so that my back was facing him. He started rubbing my back.

"That feels so good." I moaned. He moved down to my feet. He rubbed my legs. He kissed my neck.

"Get in." I moved over and turned my neck to look at him. He took his shoes of and got in. He wrapped his arms around his arms around my stomach and pulled the blanket around us.

"I love you Bella." I looked up at him searching for any lies or doubt there wasn't any.

"I love you too." I felt safe in his arms and that was all I wanted. And no matter what he was my love. No matter what my mom said or what she did I would have him and my friends, my brother, my father, and my babies and that was enough.


	10. brithday!

**Thanks for the reviews. Ok I think this is my shortest chapter. I don't own Twilight or the Moldy Peaches' song.**

* * *

I woke up to the sound of yelling. I looked up to see the door open. I had been in the hospital for two days. They wanted to keep me extra days just be safe I didn't object I just wanted my babies to be safe. 

I could hear Brice and Edward yelling. It took me awhile to understand the other voice I couldn't place it in till I closed my eyes and concentrated. My mom's.

"She's my daughter!" My mom yelled.

"You haven't acted it!" Edward yelled. "Where were you when she had to sit in trial and stare at Jacob?"

"I didn't believe her that she was raped. She had been distant. She would say your name at night. I didn't know if you had come down."

"Well I didn't. But I love that girl in there. And I don't think it's a good idea for you to go in there."

"I want to see her!"

"No Renée you hurt her! And me too!" Brice yelled.

"Brice buddy I'm sorry." I could hear her crying.

"Let her in." I said towards the door. "No arguing Edward. Brice you too no arguing." The door opened and my mom walked in.

"Bella oh my baby. I'm so sorry." She hugged me. I didn't hug her back.

"Mom why are you here?" I asked her.

"Because I want to be in your life."

"You can't be. You yelled at me! You kicked me out when I needed you most of all! I didn't get to grow up with a family! Without my brother to scare away the boys that would hit on me! To have a dad to hold me when I fell and broke my arm!"

"Renée I suggest that you leave." Brice said. I shook my head.

"No wait you broke my heart by taking me away from my friends. My children will grow up with this group knowing the love they can give and knowing that I will never leave them alone like you did when you went one date after date leaving me to stay home alone."

"Bella…" I shook my head.

"I wanted so much to go back to my family but I couldn't. Someone to hold me. To care for me. To care when in the morning I puked my guts out not just closing the door. That is what I want. A real mom." That's what set her off. She slapped me.

"Did you just slap your pregnant daughter?" Alice asked walking in. Brice picked her up. I was crying. Edward and Brice carried her out.

Alice followed them. Emmett walked over and hugged me. I cried into his shoulder.

"How…could…could she slap me?" I asked him. He just shook his head and rubbed my back.

"Idk my bff Bella?" I chuckled he knew how to make me smile.

"Thanks Em I thought I was your bff." Jasper said walking in. He looked at me cornered. "What happened?"

"Renée happened. She slapped Bella." Alice said walking in. She wrapped her arms around Jasper's waist.

"No way! She did not!" I nodded tears falling.

"Can I be left alone please? I need to think." Everyone looked at me. "Go!" I started thinking after everyone left. Do I name the babies Cullen or Swan? I mean yes I was close to Edward but what if we didn't work out? I mean what if after my kids are so old Edward leaves and then my kids are left with the last name Cullen but yet no dad. I don't want my kids growing up without a dad like I did. I want my son to be able to go into the yard and play catch with his father. I want them to be able to look at their birth-certificates and see a name on the father line not just a blank.

I want them to have a father that is there to scare the monsters away like mine did when I was little. That is what _I_ want.

TwilightTwilightTwilightTwilightTwilight(Don't own by the way)!!!!!!!

The next day I was going home. I didn't talk to anyone just zoned in on the feeling of the kicking on my stomach.

"_The monkey on your back is the latest trend." _I sang along with the song except there was no music in the car. (Ok so since I saw Juno I fell in love with this song. So sorry if I mention it a lot. Oh if you don't know it's from the earlier chapter.) Everyone in the car turned to me. I just hummed the rest of the song. We pulled up to our house. I got out and walked to the bathroom. Once I was finished I walked into my bed room and picked up the name book. I quickly made a list.

**Boys **

**Blake **

**Ryan **

**Tristan **

**Lucas **

**Peter **

**Zack **

**Nicolas **

**Caleb **

**Brice??? **

**Bryan **

**Edward???? **

**Mason??? **

**_Girls _**

**_Blake (AN Ok this go either way boy of girl. If you watch Gossip Girl she's one of the actresses. Or the sisterhood of the traveling pants. Bee was her.) _**

**_Sydney _**

**_Elizabeth??? _**

**_Alice??? _**

**_Rose??? _**

**_Lilly _**

**_Hannah _**

**_Amanda _**

**_Samantha _**

**_Rachel _**

**_Madison _**

I folded the piece of paper and got up and stuck it under the loose floor board.

I sat down and listened to the rain. I frowned as Alice walked in. She didn't say anything just put a piece of paper in front of me. It was my hand writing

**Through Brice the best party ever needs to get everything ready. Balloons, cake, chips, pop, and the best gift ever!!!** I knew my brother's birthday was coming up. But how was I supposed to do it all from bed. Then I smiled I knew the perfect way.

"Jasper!" I yelled he was the one that was going to help me.

"Yeah Bella?" He asked panting slightly.

"You know for Halloween you went as some paralyzed person do you still have that wheelchair?" He nodded. "Ok well I need it. And also I need for you to have all of your friends, and my friends and everyone else that is around our age in town and some in LaPush to be at your house on the 25."

"You're planning a party aren't ya?"

"That I am Jazz. Now go get that wheelchair!" He smirked and ran off.

20 minutes later we were in the car driving towards the store. Edward argued with me for 15 minutes about walking. And I told him I would be doing no walking.

We entered to supermarket and I took off. Happy that the wheelchair was electric and happy that Cullen family does nothing half done.

I picked up the stuff I would need for a cake and then the frosting this year I was doing the frosting blue seeing as it's one of his favorite colors.

I went over to Jasper who got the chips, pop and streamers.

"How much food should I cook?" He shook his head at my question. I went over to the frozen foods and pulled out hamburgers, hotdogs and the buns.

"Carlisle can cook those." Jasper said. I nodded and picked up the trick candles that it takes a long time to blow out.

When we got to his house we stored everything away and then went back to my house.

"Where did you guys go?" Emmett asked not looking up from his game.

"Oh nothing Em. Just some earns. Bella you want to keep that here in case you need to go out and we're not here?" I nodded slowly getting up. I went up the stairs to my room and picked up the list.

I added two more names to the boy list. **Jasper**, **Emmett**.

"How come my name gets three question marks where Jasper and Emmett's get's none?" My brother asked from behind me. I looked up to see him standing in the door way.

"I don't know I just added them. They aren't going to make it to the end round though."

"And why is that Sis?" He helped me into the rocking chair in the corner of the room.

"Because there are more important names on there than theirs I can think of one that might make it all the way."

"Is that so? Hmm and what is it? Edward?" I shook my head smiling.

"No just the name of my crazy blue eyed, light brown haired brother." I ruffled his hair. "So now tell me something that would be the best present in the world for you?"

"I really want you to be happy."

"Well this is your birthday not mine."

"Then I guess I would like you to buy me a new game system. Emmett broke mine." I smiled I knew what happened. "Or a guitar either or." I nodded as he left my room.

_The party!!!_

Everything at the Cullen house was ready. They all knew except my brother. Carlisle was cooking the burgers. And Esme was cooking small appetizers and I was frosting the cake. I felt someone kissing my neck.

I looked over to see Edward smiling like a freak and reaching for the frosting.

"No at least wait in till I'm done frosting the cake. Now go get changed the guest will be here soon," He was wearing jogging pants.

"But I thought I could go like this. You know that the guys will just end up playing basketball."

"Basketball in the snow. Fun. Or you could have a major snowball fight." I cringed I hated snow.

"Yeah your right! Thanks love!" He kissed me and ran off to tell the others. I looked over at Esme and laughed.

"He's your boy friend." She said laughing.

"He's your son." We both laughed harder as I finished the cake. I sat down in my chair.

"Go to sleep for a little bit Dear. I got it for now." I thanked her and went into the living room. That was decorated in streemers and a banner that said, 'Happy Birthday Brice!'

I laid down and covered myself in the blanket. I was already dressed and ready to go for the party. Alice, Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett were with Brice. We had decorated before he got up. He thought we forgot about his birthday.

I curled up on my side and wrapped it tight around me. Edward walked down and laid behind me on the couch. He got under the blanket and kissed my neck.

"I love you baby." He said in my neck.

"Love you too cupcake." I joked but kissed his neck. I yawned as he started humming my lullaby. And how could I not fall asleep.

When I woke up there was a knock on the door. I got up and into my chair. I answered the door.

"Hey Quil." I hadn't talk to any of Jacob's friends. But I used to be friends with Quil.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry for what Jake did. It wasn't right." I nodded. I moved over and hugged him.

"It's ok Quilly." People came in. Then we heard the van that had Brice and the group in. Edward turned the lights off.

"Where is everyone?" Brice asked. "God I really hate you guys right now! How could you forget my birthday?!" He walked in and turned on the lights.

"SUPRISE!!!" We all yelled. I could clearly see my brother jump a few feet in the air.

"So you didn't forget my birthday?" He asked. I rolled over to him.

"Nope but I knew that was what you would be thinking. SO I threw you a surprise party with the help of our friends." He bent down and hugged me.

"Thanks Bells." I smiled and nodded.

"Now since I came up with this idea to have a major snowball fight that is just what is going to happen. Split into teams build forts and through!" Everyone grabbed their coats and ran outside. I smiled as I grabbed the guitar I got my brother. And the Wii that was next to it.

Of course they were wrapped so you couldn't tell but still I knew what they were seeing as I got them.

After about an hour everyone came in. I had hot chocolate ready and handed them out. Most of the group left after that. And after dancing and laughing everyone but our group left. Esme and Carlisle left leaving us there.

"Ok can I open presents now?" My brother asked impatient.

"Yes." We all said. He smiled and picked up Emmett's gift. It was one of those fake barf gags.

"Sweet! Thanks Em!" By the end the only two left were mine.

"Why are mine always last?" I asked.

"Because." Brice said. He opened the Wii first. "You got me a WII!"

"Yup." I popped my lips on the 'p.' He quickly opened the next one.

"You got me an electric guitar!" He yelled.

"Yeah." I blushed slightly.

"Why did you do all of this? I'm not worth it." I got up and walked over to my brother. I sat with my butt on Edward's lap and my feet in Brice's.

"You _are_ worth it. You've helped a lot with me the last couple months. And for me this will me my last birthday's of yours before I'm 'mommy get me this!' So this was somewhat my last hurrah. And Brice since Mom and Dad got divorced we really didn't have a great birthday for you or me. Especially me but I want you to have one great one." I got up off of his lap and walked up the stairs to Edward's room. I went onto his bed and fell asleep.

* * *

**Review names for the twins. Thanks for reading. Edwardmasoncullen:) (smily turbanman!)**


	11. Charlie

**Thanks for the reviews. Ok I think this is my shortest chapter. I don't own Twilight.**

**Ok right now I'm going to say some things and launguage I really shouldn't. For the bitch that is saying the mean things STOP IT!!! What did I do to you? I mean really? I mean really what you said is hurtful and I don't see you doing anything better. So step off. And please for those of you that read this thing tell me that I'm not just going crazy. Yes I know I rush things but that's how I right. You unknown person are a hurtful person. I'm almost in tears about what you said. **

**But for those of you that give me nice reviews thank you. I take your word into account. **

* * *

By the time my 8th month came I was as big as a house. I hated staying in bed but Edward was strict on my not getting up. Alice had planned the nursery and wouldn't let me see. After school she and the others would spend a few hours a day in there more or less and then they would walk out. She even went to locking the door knowing that I would try to look in. Well I tried. 

All the time I spent in bed I worked on my homework and I actually finished all my work for the year.

I was sitting on the couch reading when Edward walked in. He kissed me and handed me a cookie from the school. It had been a usual he would bring me something every day when he got home.

"How was school?" I asked as he sat down.

"Ok boring without you there." I kissed him.

"Yeah ok." I said as I got up.

"How much have you been on your feet?" He asked concerned.

"Just enough to go to the bathroom." I walked into the bathroom.

"Bella…" He warned through the door.

"What do you want me to just go in my pants? I have to get up to walk here." I said as I walked back out. Alice walked up stairs and walked into the room without saying anything.

"How much longer till I get to see what's in there?" I asked as Brice walked in. I looked at him and it looked as he was crying.

"Hey what's the matter?" I asked him.

"Dad." Was all he said. He walked over to me and hugged me.

"What about dad?" I asked concerned.

"Bella I have some bad news." Jasper said walking in.

"Someone tell me what the hell is going on now!" I yelled aggregated. Alice ran down the stairs hearing my yelling.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"I don't know. Now someone tell me what's wrong with my father!"

"He was in a car crash. He died instantly." I gasped and looked at my brother who looked up and me with teary eyes.

"Oh my God." I said but I didn't cry.

"I'm sorry Bella." Jasper said he walked over to Alice who was crying. I pushed my brother off of me.

"Where was he going?" I asked.

"He was on his way home." Emmett said walking in. "I had to go identify him." He was coming to see me. No, no, no, no.

_A week later_

A week later we were at my father's funeral. I still hadn't cry. I had to be strong for everyone else. But in truth I was torn up inside.

Emmett was the first one to make a speech. He walked up with tears in his eyes.

"Charlie Swan was a cool guy. Even when I was little and got in trouble he would still just laugh at what I did. I will really miss him." He stepped down. I was holding my brother and I touched Emmett's leg showing him I cared.

Alice walked up with Jasper at her heels. "Charlie was my best friend's dad. He once held me when some guys at school made fun of me…He was a g-g-great guy." She had to stop she was crying so hard. Jasper hugged her.

"Charlie wasn't just Brice and Bella's father he was like another father of mine. He took care of me like his own." Tears fell down his face. "He will be greatly missed." They moved behind me. I nodded to him and now touched Alice's hair. Rosalie next made a speech but she didn't make more than a few sentences. I got up since I was the only one not blubbering. I hugged her and walked her back to her seat next Emmett. Edward did the same and once again I had to get him down. Instead of sitting down and getting back up I followed Brice up. He broke down before he even started talking. I put him in his seat and waited for everyone else went. Then I went last. Edward helped me up seeing as I was having trouble now.

"My father was a great man. He cared about others before himself. When I left with my mom he almost cried. He told me his baby girl was leaving. I told him that it wasn't so much a good bye as a see you later. I will teach my kids and grandkids the same things he taught me. So Daddy see you later." I walked down and plopped down in my seat.

Later we went to our house and everyone was there. I made food but no one ate. We just sat there.

But when Edward asked the one question after it was just us and the Cullens I blew up.

"How come you're the only one that hasn't cried?" Edward asked.

"Because! I have to be strong for everyone else! That's my thing! When someone

made fun of Alice or Rose I held them! When you had a nightmare about your parents I held you! When Jasper broke his leg I held him! When my mother told me I was leaving I held everyone else!" I was pissed.

"No one asked you to." Jasper said harsh.

"But I did! I had to! No one else could! I had to be the one to hold you! I had to be the one to grow up! I had to be the adult because that was I had to do to make sure you were ok! And if I broke down than you wouldn't be able to handle it!"

"Oh Bella." Alice said reaching for me but I was trying to get up once I finally got up I stood in front of them.

"I don't need your pity! I don't need any of it!" I waddled up the stairs and into my room.

I still didn't cry I wanted to but I didn't. I bent down and pulled the list of names out and also a picture of my dad and me when I was little. I was smiling at him.

"Daddy." I brushed my finger tips on his smile.

"Bella open the door." Edward said from the other side. I had locked the door.

I scooted over to the door and unlocked it. He pulled me up and I walked out. I walked into my father's room to see Brice already in there.

"Get out." I told him.

"I was here first." He said crying.

"Brice fine once again I'll be strong for you! For all of you!" I walked out of the room. They were all there in front of me well except Brice who was behind me. "Just move. Ok just move." No one moved. I swore and tried to push past but they wouldn't move.

"You can't hold it all in." Emmett said.

"Yes I can." I said.

"No you can't." Brice said.

"I do because no one is there to hold me!" I yelled angry.

"We're all here!" Alice yelled.

"No because if I cry then you will!" I finally got through them. I walked down the stairs but stopped. I turned around and looked at them they each had yelled my name.

"For once let us hold you." Jasper said stepping forward.

"For once let us help you." Emmett said.

"For once let us care for you." Brice said. Tears were now falling down my face.

"For once let it out." Edward said taking me in his arms.

"I-i-i-it's al-l-l-l-l my fa-a-a-ault." I sobbed. "H-h-h-h-h-e was c-c-c-c-oming to me." Edward hugged me tighter.

After an hour my tears had died down enough that I got up and walked into my father's room. Everyone followed. I took the huge family picture he had in his room off and started spinning the combination to the safe. I heard it click and I opened it. I took out the paper knowing that they didn't know where his will was.

"Here take this to the lawyer." I said to Brice.

"How did you know that was there?" He asked shocked.

"That day that Dad and you got in that car accident he told me that if anything ever happened to him to go in here and get this. This is where he would put your presents if you're wondering." I closed that safe and walked over to his closet. I pulled out the shoe box and sat on my dad's bed. Everyone sat around me.

"After I moved away I started sending letters. I would put a fake name and hope that you wouldn't open it. I knew everyone was mad at me and I couldn't just openly ask how you were. So we sent letters back and forth. These are mine." I opened the lid and dumped out the many letters. "So when you thought that I didn't care you were wrong. Here let me just show you one…." I picked one and unfolded it. "'_Dear Daddy I miss you and Brice so much neither of you know. I know that everyone there hates me but I had no choice but to go with Mom. Today was my first day at high school and some kid poured milk on my head. I ran out of there crying like a baby. I wish Emmett was here to beat the kid to a pulp. Or Jasper to tell me it was ok. Alice to try to get me to go shopping to get my mind off of it. Edward to play the piano to me. Brice to go into his brother mode. Rosalie to do my hair. But they're all mad at me. Write me and tell me how they are none of them write anymore. I love you Daddy. Bells.'_" I slide off the bed and walked into my room not caring what they thought.

* * *

**Review names for the twins. Thanks for reading. Edwardmasoncullen**


	12. Not being the same since

I really hadn't talked to anyone since Charlie's death. I started spending more time in my chair. One day Alice walked down the stairs and helped me up.

"Where are we…" She opened the door. I gasped. All over the wall were painted a pale cream color with different pink and blue poke it dots skattered around the room. The bedding also poke it dots one pink dots and one blue. The changing tables one each side. The closet doors were opened showing the different clothes. A dresser next to it. Tears started to fall down my face. The whole group was standing in there. I ran my fingers along the grain of one of the cribs.

"We've been done for a long time we just thought we'd annoy you." Alice said. I turned around and smiled.

"It's a good thing to wait for." I sat down in the chair and looked up at the ceiling. They had some glow in the dark stars. I smiled as I rubbed my stomach.

I got up and walked into my father's room. I went through the closet in till I found the box filled with pictures. I pulled one out and grabbed an empty frame. I put the picture and grabbed a hammer and nail that was on the dresser. I put the nail in and hung the picture up. I moved back to make sure it was straight.

"I remember that day. It was Christmas Eve we were around 12." Brice said. I nodded. We were all huddled around the fire smiling for the camera. I remembered it differently than everyone else. That was the last Christmas my parents spent together. After they separated Renée and I stayed in Forks for about another year before we moved away. I was 13 when I moved away.

"Thank you guys." I ran my fingers over the smile I had on my face. No one knew but I had wished that Edward would ask me out that year. Guess I got that present a little late.

"Bella we wanted to." Edward said wrapping his arms around my shoulders.

"Hey do you think we could add something?" I asked turning around.

"Yeah sure." Jasper said.

"Ok I want these babies growing up on family soo…" I grabbed the thin green tape and got on the chair in front of the door. Edward put his hand on my back making sure I didn't fall. I made sure it was straight and Edward helped me down. I handed the paint brush to Alice who was a great artist.

"I think I want it to say 'Though not plan dearly great full for?'" I looked around.

"How does that have to do with family? I don't like it though." Brice said.

"What about Problems are solved with family and friends?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah!" Alice jumped on the chair but was too short. "Damn!"

"Here!" Emmett put her on his shoulders. She carefully scripted out the quote.

I stared at the wall after everyone left. "What are you thinking about?" Rosalie asked leaning against the door frame.

"Just about what great friends I have." I walked over and wrapped my arm around her shoulder.

"You got that right!" We walked into my bedroom. I laid down on my bed.

"Rest Bells." She lifted the blanket over my stomach and kissed my forehead.

I slept for a good while. I heard talking from the door. I didn't open my eyes but I just listened to them.

"I want to be their father." I heard Edward say.

"I know you do but it's her dession." Alice said.

"I want to marry her. I have a ring too." I tried to not gasped.

"But if you do she'll think it's just because she's pregnant." Jasper said.

"But it's not it's because I love her. I'm so in love with her that I would dodge a bullet for her." I turned over and smiled at the wall. "Why is she smiling?" I kept the smile on my face. "I wonder what's she dreaming of?"

"Edward." I said trying to make it so they thought I was dreaming.

"I think that answers your question." Brice said.

"Mrs. Edward Cullen." I said.

"I think she's telling you something." Emmett said laughing.

"Or she's awake." Edward said.

"No she's a really bad actress." Rosalie said. I felt someone jumped on my bed.

"Go away!" I hit who's every head it was. I slowly opened my eyes. Alice was lying on my bed her chin in her hands.

"How's the babies?"

"Kicking give me your hand." I put my hand out and placed it on my stomach. I sighed as they keep kicking.

"I think we have a soccer player on our hands." She said getting up.

"Yeah now can one of you lazy asses help me up." Emmett laughed and got me up.

"Did you hear what we were talking about?" He asked in my ear. We were hugging.

"Everything from being the father."

"I knew it." He said a little to loudly.

"Knew what Emmett?" Brice asked.

"That Bella is hot naked. Can we get a look?" I slapped his chest and walked into the bathroom.


	13. Emergency

I felt a popping feeling and when I looked down I saw that my bed was wet. I knew my water broke. I rolled off the bed and tried to think of what to do. The others were at school taking finals. It was close to the end of the day maybe I could call them.

I picked up the phone but dropped it when a contraction hit. I moaned through it and then quickly dialed Edward's phone.

"Hi you've reached Edward's phone. He's most likely being moody so he'll have to call you back." Alice voice said. I normally would have laughed but I was in pain.

I tried Alice, Jasper, Brice, Emmett, Rosalie, and again Edward but still no one answered.

I quickly grabbed my keys and slowly walked towards my car. I got in and quickly drove towards the school before a contraction. I was lucky to get into the school before another one happened.

"Ms. Cope are they in lunch?" I gasped out.

"Oh Bella! Yes." I held onto the wall as I walked towards the lunchroom.

"Bella what are you doing here?" Mike asked as I entered. I pushed past him and to the farthest away table.

"Did you have to pick the farthest table." I asked as I flopped down on the table.

"Bella what are you doing here?" Edward asked going to kiss me but I pushed him away.

"You would think that since I'm 9 months pregnant with twins you all would have one person keep there phone…ow!" I held my stomach.

"Ok we need to get you out of here like now." Emmett said. I nodded.

"Who's car are we going to take?" Jasper asked.

"Mine?" Edward said.

"Not enough room." Brice said.

"Stop the small talk and get me to the hospital!" Brice and Emmett each took a leg and the lifted me up. They each ran as fast as they could. I grabbed their shirts as a contraction came.

"Kill me!" I yelled.

"We're almost there Bella." Alice said.

"How far apart are your contractions Bella?" Jasper asked I looked at him as they got into the car he was flipping through the baby book he had.

"17 minutes apart. Lasting around 4 minutes." I said as I waited for the next round to come.

"Bella does it really hurt that bad?" Emmett asked.

"Want to switch places and see?" I asked sarcasm dripping.

"Ok well that answers that question." Emmett said. I gripped the handle on the door.

"OW! Ow! Mother of GOD!"

"16 minutes." Jasper said. My breathing was heavy. I was crying.

"Can't do this. I can't be a mom." I cried holding my stomach.

"You can Bells. You are great." Brice said.

I looked up to see we were at the hospital two nurses and Carlisle. They helped me into the wheelchair.

"Daddy looks scared." A nurse said. I looked at Edward he smiled.

"A little."

"Ok Daddy how about you held Mommy get into a robe." He held me while Alice helped me out of my clothes.

"Ok Bella can you lay down so I can check you." Carlisle said. I did as I was told and waited out.

"One centimeter. Would you like to walk?" I nodded. Alice and Edward each held me up while the nurse slipped the robe on.

I pushed the IV around the hospital but stopped as the contraction came. Edward went in front of my and put his arms around my waist and I put mine around his neck as I moaned through the pain. He rubbed circles in my hips. When it was done he kissed my forehead.

"You are doing great Bella." Alice said hugging me I had a feeling she would be doing that a lot.

"Emmett buying balloons?" I asked smiling slightly.

"Most likely I sent Jasper to pick up your bag." Edward said. I nodded as we made our way towards my room but I stopped and started to fall towards the ground but they held me up as I cried in pain.

"Breath Bells." Alice said rubbing my back. I got out of the contraction breathing hard and sweating.

"Let's get you back in." Edward said as we walked towards the room.

"Ok Bella let's check you again see if that helped." Carlisle said. "Ok you're at 2 now." I groaned.

I laid on my side trying to breath in and out of the pain that was shouting pain. "Bella what can I do to help?" Edward asked.

"Could you rub my back?" I asked him holding a pillow to my chest.

"Yes of course." I heard him pull the chair closer to my bed. I felt him massage my back slowly.

"Bella." I heard a voice say from the door. I looked up to see Brice, Rosalie and Jasper in the door.

"To much for Em?" I asked them. I stopped breathing as I tried to get through the contraction.

"Bella breath." Edward said in my ear. "Just breath."

"It hurts." I cried. Brice walked over and took my face and brushed the hair out of my face.

"It's ok Bells you're doing great." Carlisle walked in and smiled.

"You are all too happy." I grumbled as I turned onto my back.

"I wanted to ask if at 5 do you want an epidural?"

"Hell yes!" They all laughed.

"How about I check you again. Can you guys wait outside?" They nodded and ran out. Edward held onto my hand tight. "Ok you're at 4. Good job." I nodded as I moved over.

"Lay with me please." Edward slipped off his shoes and laid next to me. He brushed my hair out of my face and rubbed my shoulders kissing my neck.

"I love you." He said in my ear.

"Love you too." We sat in silence for a few minutes before another contraction came. I tried to contain the scream but couldn't help but let it out.

"Shh Bella it's ok love I'm here."

After two hours of pain they gave me the medication to sleep. I slept for awhile but woke up to the worst pain yet.

"Ok I'm guessing that you feel the need to push?" I nodded my head fast.

"Ok Bella you're right let's move you to delivery." They put the railings up and quickly pushed me towards a room. Edward ran to keep up in his blue scrubs. I held his hand as he ran with us.

"I love you Bella. You are doing great we're going to meet our kids."

"Our kids." I watched as Carlisle got his scrubs on. They got everything ready as I screamed in pain.

"Ok push when the next contraction." I nodded as I pushed as hard as I could. "Edward countdown to ten slowly."

"10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1." I fell back against the bed. Breathing hard and fast.

"Here," They put a breathing mask on me. I pushed again screaming in pain.

"10-9-8-7-6-5-4-3-2-1." I pushed the mask up.

"I can't do it." I cried it hurt so bad.

"You can Bella. You can. I'm so proud of you." I took the mask off completely and pushed harder than before.

"Ok I see the head." Edward made a move towards my other end.

"Don't you dare!" I yelled at him. I pushed again just as hard as before.

"Ok stop she's out." I heard the best sound I could. The screaming of my daughter.

"That's our baby." I said to Edward as they placed her on my stomach. I smiled as Edward cut the cord.

"Sorry Bella but we have to clean her up." The nurse said I nodded as they walked off. Edward kissed my head as he followed them.

"Bella we're going to take you into a room again because it could be awhile before you deliver again." Carlisle said. I nodded. Edward walked back to me with a pink bundle that was our daughter.

"What's her name love?"

"Blake Elizabeth." I said as he placed her in my arms.

"Perfect." He kissed my forehead. They pushed me towards another room. When they opened the door I saw Rosalie sleeping on Emmett's lap. Alice and Jasper the same in the other car. Brice was awake put staring out the window.

"Are you going to great your niece or what?" Brice turned to look at me.

"Oh she's beautiful." I smiled. I looked back at her. She slowly looked up and opened her eyes. They were the intense blue that I see when looking at my brother.

"She has your eyes." I said rocking her back and forth.

"Hold her." I said as I small contraction came. Edward took her from me as Brice held my hand.

"I don't think I can do that again." I admitted as I rubbed my back. "I'm so poopped." I made the bed go down and laid down on my side.

"Edward they need to take Blake." Carlisle said. I turned to look at him.

"You can have her back after your son is born." I nodded as I kissed her head before they took her away.

"What's goin' on?" Alice asked rubbing her eyes. I smiled as I rubbed my eyes too.

"We have a beautiful baby girl Blake Elizabeth Cullen. You just missed her." I told her but another contraction came. Edward took my hand and rubbed my arm.

"Ok that one's over." I saw Emmett smile at me. "Ok so I know that I made Jasper and Alice godparents but…what if you each had one baby? Alice and Jasper Blake and Rose and Emmett our son?" I asked in Edward's ear.

"Let's wait till he's born first love." I nodded as I laid my head down.

"Want to listen to music?" Jasper asked. I nodded. He put in a CD and my lullaby came through the speakers. I smiled as I looked at my friends.

"What is she doing here?" I heard Brice say. I looked up to see a cute smile on his face. He walked out the room and minutes later walked back with lipstick on his lips. I laughed but it hurt.

"Brice red's not your color." Rosalie said laughing.

"OH!" He whipped the lipstick off. "Um it may be a bad time but I have someone I want you to meet."

"Eh why not I'm just sweaty ugly and popping a baby out." I said sarcastic.

"Please Bell." I sighed and nodded. He walked out and walked back in with a girl.

"Nikki." I said smiling. Of course only I would know my brother's girlfriend.

"Bella!"

"You two know each other?" Edward asked.

"She's only my best friend from Arizona high." Nikki answered. She walked over and hugged me.

"Wow. Only you Bells." Brice said put was cut off by my muffled scream as I screamed into the pillow.

"Something's wrong! Go get Carlisle!" Edward yelled. It hurt worse than before. "She's bleeding!"

Carlisle ran in. My face was still in the pillow but I could hear him talking.

"Bella we are going to give you another epidural and then take you in for a c-section. You're bleeding out. I know you want to be awake for the birth." I nodded. I took the pillow off my face. They quickly moved me away from the shock faces of my family.

"Edward's going to wait outside while we get ready." Carlisle said. I closed my eyes as they did everything.

Finally after put my arms out and the blue sheet in front of me Edward walked in. He sat on the chair and took my hand.

"You'll be fine Bells. I love you."

"Love you."

The explained what they were going to do. "Edward." I said.

"Yeah?" he asked looking back at me.

"He'll be fine right?" I said tearing up. Edward whipped the tears away. "I'll be ok?"

"Yea you'll be perfectly fine." He kissed my forehead as I heard a tiny scream. I smiled bright but I started to fell drowsy.

"What's going on?" I asked Carlisle.

"Edward you need to leave!" I watched as they pushed him out the door. "Get me some A positive!" A nurse walked over and put a mask over my mouth. I fell asleep soon after.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. You'll find their baby boy's name in the next chap. Review! Thanks again!**


	14. And there isn't anymore

Edward's Pov

I just sat there in a very uncomfortable chair waiting to see how Bella was. Everyone around me was doing something. Most were crying or talking of stories from Bella's childhood or the stories we would have with Blake and our son. He doesn't even have a name.

Then I saw Carlisle walk out. He looked worn out and about to fall asleep right there.

"She was over bleeding but we got the blood to stop and she's in recovery right now. The baby is doing fine at first he need some help breathing but other than that he's fine. Um I would say wait about an hour before you go see her. They are still getting her room set up." We all let out a sigh of relief.

"I'm going to go to the nursery anyone want to come with?" I nodded and we all got up and left except for our parents who were walking hand and hand out the door.

We walked down the hall intill we were looking straight threw the glass.

"Which one is she?" Alice asked. I pointed to the wide awake baby girl looking right at us. The nurse looked at us and then at the twins. She and another nurse each walked out with them.

"Would you like to hold your son?" I nodded. "Who wants to hold this beautiful baby girl."

"I will I am her uncle after all." Brice said taking Blake into his arms. "Hey baby girl I'm your uncle Brice. I'll be the best uncle you can ever hope for. Me and your Uncle Emmy and Uncle Jazzy will beat up the boys that try to hit on you. And I'll tell you the crazy things your mom did. I love you baby girl." He kissed her forehead as I looked back at my son.

"Edward she's asking for you." A nurse said. I nodded handing Jasper the baby. "We'll bring them in a minute." I nodded again as I followed her.

"Hey." I heard Bella say as I walked in. She was laying there tired looking. She was paler than normal her hair fanned over the pillow but her eyes on me.

"Hey you scared me." I said as I pulled up a chair and kissed her lips lightly.

"I know I'm sorry. But I think I have a name for our baby." She was smiling. I nodded smiling back. "Charlie Brice Edward Cullen. Our baby boy." I smiled and kissed her again.

"There are a few people that would like to see you." The nurse said sticking her head in a little. Bella nodded.

"Edward can you lifted me up more?" I nodded and sat her up. I could tell she was in pain.

The door opened and the whole group walked in. Rosalie carrying Charlie and Emmett carrying Blake.

"Here you go mom." Emmett said placing the baby in her arms and Rosalie followed suit.

"Hey babies I'm your Mama." Bella had a light in her eyes I've never seen before.

"Bella time to pull out the big brother card how are you feeling?" She didn't take her eyes off the twins.

"Like I almost bleed to death." She answered. I was amazed at how calm she could say it.

"Bella don't talk like that." Emmett said. I looked up at our group. They all had concern in their eyes.

"I'm fine. Now if you would like I'm going to say this now if you want to hold them take them now because I have a feeling I won't be lettin' go of them much more." Alice quickly took Charlie and Jasper Blake.

"You never told us this big guys name." Alice said looking at Charlie. Bella smiled as she closed her eyes a little.

"Charlie Brice Edward Cullen."

"Quite a mouth full." Emmett said. Bella nodded her eyes falling a little bit more.

"Edward can you put the bed down?" I nodded and did and lifted her so she was laying more. "Thank you. I'm going to sleep now. Pushing a baby out is hard work who would guess that?" We all laughed. The nurses walked in saying they needed the twins.

"Bye sis we're going to leave you and Daddy alone." Brice said. I shot him a smile which he returned.

"Bella…" But she was already asleep. We all smiled as they all kissed the twins forehead before they left.

Bella's pov

I was going home but I was sad that I didn't have the twins with me. They weren't eating, and they started having problems breathing so they were still there.

"I feel empty. It's wired it feels like they should be here." I told Edward as he drove us home.

"I know baby. They'll be here home soon. It will give you some time to heal."

"Ok you have a point but I miss them." I stuck out my lip making Edward laugh and take my hand.

"You're a great mom it's good you miss them."

"Well you're a pretty good dad too." Edward chuckled and pulled into the house. I could see all the cars in the driveway. I smiled as Edward ran and opened my door and helped me out.

"Hey! Now Bella go lie down in your bed and go to sleep." Nikki said as we walked in. I groaned and nodded. "Oh yeah Brice is moving out." My head snapped up and I quickly turning around which caused pain.

"Ow God couldn't you have waited till I sat down to spring that on me?" I asked holding my stomach as Edward helped me to the couch.

"I could have but would that have been me?"

"Ok fine I knew this was coming anyways. Who would want to be around two screaming babies? Fine move out." But I didn't want him to leave. Brice was the only family member that I had left. My only always there rock. Edward could leave. And if he left Alice would leave to be with her brother. And Jasper would leave to be with Alice. And Rosalie would follow Jasper and Emmett wouldn't be far behind.

"Bella what's the matter?" Brice asked.

"Nothing I'm going to go to bed." Emmett helped me up. I took one step before stopping and followed this process in till I got to my room. I quickly got into my bed and pulled the covers around me.

"What did I do?" Nikki asked from in Brice's room. It sounded like she was crying. I sighed leaning over my head board and knocking on the wall 5 times which in our language meant it wasn't him or in this case them.

"Then who's?" Brice asked threw the wall. I knocked 6. Mine. "Explain."

"No thanks. I'm sleeping so stop the crying." Nikki laughed. "What do you think this is some crying movie? I don't think so. Night Bri-bri." I said using the name I called him when I couldn't say Brice.

"Night Sissy." Then I let the darkness take over.

_2 weeks later!_

I was good enough that I could walk on my own without Edward fallowing me everywhere. I was smiling as I got into my car and drove to the hospital. Today was Edward's birthday and I had a special present for him.

"Hello Bella he doesn't know does he?" Carlisle asked as I carried a diaper bag and the carriers in with me.

"Not a clue I thought it was a good present." I said as I pulled out some clothes for my babies.

After getting everything settled I walked outside for the first time with my twins. Edward and I had been going to see them every day but still it wasn't enough. I wanted to hold them every minute of the day.

I pulled into the Cullen mansion and but my Bluetooth on. I could see Edward passing inside.

"Bella where are you?!" Jasper yelled as I answered the phone.

"I went and got Edward's present. I want you all to get in your cars and fallow me I'm outside. And don't come near the car." I listened and watched as they did what I said. I drove towards my house. I got out of the car and smiled at my family.

"So where the hell were you!?" Edward yelled hugging me. I spun him around so he couldn't see the car and I put a finger on his lips.

"Is that the mouth you kiss your babies with?" I got out of his reach and opened the door.

"Go inside and close your eyes except for Brice you stay." They all nodded and walked inside.

"Can you carry these in for me?" I held up the diaper bag. Brice smiled when seeing the twins. I smiled as I unhooked them and carried them inside. "Your eyes better be closed or I will hurt you." I threatened. I smiled when all of their eyes were close.

"Keep them closed." I unhooked Blake and carried her over to Edward. "Put your arms out." When he did I placed Blake in his arms. "Open." He opened his eyes and smiled.

"They're home?" I nodded. "Sweet they can go you the graduation." I nodded getting up. "Hey where are you going?"

"I need to feed them." I started two bottles and handed one to Nikki and the other to Edward. "That's not your only present though." I walked over into the middle of the living room. I got down on my knees ignoring the pain. I opened the floor board and pulled out 2 presents. 1 was just filled with tiny envelopes. "I thought you might all want your graduation presents." I handed them out and Nikki gave me back Charlie. He looked at me with his big brown eyes. I smiled and kissed his forehead.

"I say Emmett opens yours first." I said as Charlie whimpered. I rocked him back and forth.

"You got…got….us…" Emmett couldn't say anything.

"Wow a speechless Emmett didn't think I would see the day. And yes I did. I Isabella Swan bought you all tickets to Europe where you all will travel around. And Nikki is in that group couldn't have my big bro sad now could we? So Jasper Alice, Rosalie Emmett, and Brice Nikki you'll start off in England and end with Greece. You leave 2 days after graduation." Charlie fell asleep. I looked over to see Blake was also asleep. "Here I'm tucking them to bed." I carried them up the stairs. Finally I made it to their rooms. I put them in their beds and pulled the blanket over each of them. I turned on their mobiles and turned off the light and carried the baby monitor with me.

"Bella how can you afford this?" Jasper asked they were still looking at the tickets.

"Well Phil helped and I had a job before I moved. But I didn't need the money. It's what happens when your step-dad has money. And you can't return it. So you should just say thank you and get packing." They all ran towards me hugging me.

"I can't believe you got my graduation present a year early." Alice said. I smirked this was so much fun.

"No you going is part of Jasper's gift. I have something special planned for yours." I got up and listened into the monitor to see if they were asleep. They were. I smiled as I heard Edward gasp.

"You got me what!?" I heard the babies whimper before crying. I glared at Edward before rushing up the stairs.

"Hey don't cry. I'm here. Shh…" I picked Charlie who was crying the loudest. Once I got both of them calmed down I carried them downstairs and put them in their bouncy seats.

"Thanks Dad." I said sarcasm dripping threw my voice. I got up and grabbed a water drinking most of it quickly.

"But Bella this is…a piano!" Edward said running in.

"Well we are parents. And parents live together. And you play music. And to do that you need a piano. So I bought it. I remember when I was pregnant we stopped at a music store I saw you looking at the piano."

"Is it the same one?" Edward asked hugging me. I nodded smiling. He kissed me.

"Blake Charlie your parents are gross." I heard Nikki say.

"Hey I have stories you wouldn't want Brice to know! Like maybe Danny Victors?" She groaned and I smiled I kissed Edward before walking into the living room.

"Can I ask you all something?" I asked.

"You already did but yes." Rosalie said. I laughed nervous.

"Do you think I'll be a good mom?" I asked looking at the twins. They were looking around.

"You are the best mom already." Edward said wrapping his arms around my waist looking at the twins with me.

"I'm amazed at how much Charlie looks like you." Emmett said.

"Yeah he's a cutie. Let's hope he doesn't inherit some of the male genes in his family." I said glaring at Brice.

"Hey what did I do?" Brice said holding his hands up.

"Oh wait let's see you being a player threw most of your life already! You hit on poor Angela Weber at age 6."

"Oh yeah." He blushed and I smiled. I walked over to the twins and smiled as I rubbed their stomachs.

Blake made a face and then started crying. I knew that face. I sighed picking her up and carrying her up the stairs. I undid the snaps on her onezie and then changed her diaper.

"Got one more." Alice said walking in with Charlie. She changed his diaper before I held them in the rocking chair.

"Hey you can go I kind of what some time with them." She nodded and walked out. I picked them up and walked into my room. I laid down and then put each twin in the side of my arm.

"Now how about I tell you a story?" I smiled as they made a gurgling noise. "How about the time your Daddy proposed?

"We were around 7 and you're Daddy and I got into a fight because I said that your Aunty Alice was cooler than him. Well he left with his mommy your Gran and came back with a tiny ring. I found out later he spent the whole time asking her to buy a special ring for me. And so he did. Ah I see my story bores you two." I picked them up and put them in the bassinet next to my bed before crawling into bed. I closed and let the darkness over take me.

I awoke to the sounds of whispers and cries. I opened my eyes to see the room was dark and the clock next to my bed flashed in neon red colors the number 3:12. I groaned as I got up. I walked towards the whispering to see Edward trying to feed both twins at the same time.

"Here," I picked Blake up and took the bottle. "I see the whole groups here. I'm surprised it's their last night before graduation. Well today is. Can you believe we're seniors and parents?"

"No but here we are." Edward said as he rocked Charlie back and forth. "I know Mom can't wait till we got back she called and said she wants to watch them while we're at school."

"Cool saves us on daycare and I don't like daycare so much. Kids get viruses from there. Do you think they'll have brothers or sisters?" I asked looking up at Edward. We never talked about our future. Our kids and I was racking my brain lately.

"One day. I want them to grow up a little before we go and do anything. Like wait 5 years." I nodded. 5 years was good.

"But you promise that we will have some…of our own." Edward nodded leaning over and kissing me.

"Ok let's put these two to bed." We carried them both up the stairs and carefully placed them in their beds. "Did you feed them before?"

"Yeah Jasper and I feed them at like 11. So around every four hours or so." I nodded getting back into the bed.

"Thank you for my gift." Edward said as I snuggled into his chest.

"No problem." I said kissing the side of his chin. He rubbed my hair as I drew circles in his bare chest.

"Love ya Eddie." He chuckled and kissed my hair line.

"Love you too Bell." I closed my eyes and once again darkness over came me.

When I woke up I could hear one of the twins crying. My guess was Charlie. He had a more high pitch scream where Blake was more calm and more of a loud whimper.

I quickly picked them up and carried them down the stairs. I quickly changed their diapers. Charlie was calmer but still was crying a little bit.

"Ugh!" Brice said holding his head. Nikki held out her hands I handed her Blake and Alice handed each of us bottles. But Charlie wouldn't quite down.

"Hey Alice put my hair up for me." I told Alice she did as she was told. I carried Charlie over to the door. The sun was shining today which was surprising I one-handed a blanket wrapping it around him. I bounced him up and down as I walked up and down the driveway.

"There you go baby." He finally stopped crying. I whipped the tears out of his eyes. I carried him back inside. I grabbed the bottle and feed him. The whole group was awake now sitting watching me. I handed Charlie to Jasper and grabbed the things to make breakfast. Tears fell as I made everyone's favorites. I put them on the table taking the twins upstairs.

"Bella what's wrong?" Emmett asked leaning against the doorframe. I was looking at the twins in my lap.

"Nothin' Em. Don't worry go eat." I traced a line on Blake's stomach. She gurgled and I smiled leaning down to kiss her stomach.

"Bells come on talk to me." Emmett said taking Charlie from my lap. I cradled Blake in my arms.

"You're leaving." I stated. What I was thinking was stupid but I was still thinking it. No one could change that.

"Yea you are the one that paid for our trip." He also stated.

"Not what I meant Emmett. You and Rosalie are going to Princeton I still don't get how you got into there." I said with a laugh. It was a common thought that Emmett was really stupid when he wasn't. He was one of the smarter kids at school.

"Hey ok don't dig on me." Emmett said also with a laugh. I nodded and thought for a minute.

"Jasper is going to Seattle because of Alice but next year they are going to move away. Brice is going to NYU with Nikki. Do you get what I mean now?" I asked putting Blake in her crib. Emmett followed my lead and put Charlie next to her. I covered them with the blanket and walked out of the room. But I stopped at the doorway looking back at them.

"Let's just talk Bella. You talk to Jasper. You and Jasper have heart to heart talks all the time."

"No we don't. I don't really talk a heart to heart with anyone. Jasper and I just seem close but really we aren't I haven't really talked to Jasper since my 6th month."

"Bella please." I looked up at him with tears in my eyes. He took one long stride over and hugged me.

"Everything's different now. Nothing is the same." I cried into his chest.

"Sh B don't cry." He rubbed my back. I pulled away and ran towards my room. I moved the closet door quick to find a shoe box. Once I found one I ran down the stairs and grabbed paper and pens and pencils. Emmett ran down the stairs after me.

"Each of us is going to write a letter to ourselves. A promise that we'll always stay together no matter what. And whenever we pack up this house or you're just looking around a find this we'll all get together again no matter what." Everyone looked at me weird. I shook my head. "Just do it. I don't care just a promise that says that no matter what you'll be here." Emmett was the first to grab a paper and pen.

"Ok Bella." He said kissing the top of my head.

"I don't get this but I'll do it." Alice said being the next to grab stuff. The rest followed not soon after.

After we all wrote the letters I handed out envelopes and we put the letters on them. And I we each put our names on them. I stuffed them in the box and ran up the stairs. I put the box into the attic and walked back down stairs.

"Bella we're going to go get ready." Edward said. I nodded kissing him.

"Bye Bella!" They all yelled as they walked out. Brice ran up the stairs muttering that he was going to fall on stage.

I smiled as I walked up the stairs slipping into a blue dress and into matching flats. I got the twins dressed quickly. They looked up at me and gurgled. Brice barged into the room frowning I saw his tie was all wrong. I smiled and walked over and fixed his tie kissing his cheek.

"Dad would be proud now come on." I said picking up Blake and Charlie. "You put the stroller in the car right?"

"Yes Bella. Would you like me to grab their diaper bag?" I nodded as we walked down the stairs.

"Ok ready to graduate?" He nodded I smiled as I drove towards the school. Once there I kissed Brice's cheek.

"Go." He nodded running off. I unfolded the stroller and put the twins in buckling them in. I covered them with a blanket and put the diaper bag under the stroller.

I saw Mike, Eric, Tyler, Lauren, Jessica, Ben, and Angela all walked over.

"So you had them huh?" Tyler asked.

"Yep. Charlie and Blake." I said nodding to the twins.

"I always knew she was a slut." Lauren said under her breath.

"I would say something back, or punch, slap you but I'm going to be the better person and just walk away." I did just that. I walked into the gym pushing the stroller. I felt two arms wrap around my waist. I smile up to Edward.

"Come on let's get seats." Edward said as we pulled towards the seats. We sat so that on one side was the stroller. I took Blake and placed her to Edward. I took Charlie into my arms. I smiled as Nikki sat in front of us turning around. She made faces at Charlie who made a face and started to cry.

"Hey shh that's your Aunty Nikki. Shh." I rocked him back and forth. The tears stopped falling. I smiled and kissed his forehead.

I saw the seniors walk in. Everyone in our group smiled at us. I made Charlie wave and they laughed.

"Emmett Cullen." Emmett patted the principle on the back.

"Bella's a mom!" I blushed as lowered my head in embarrassment.

"Jasper Hale. Rosalie Hale." They walked up Rosalie behind each other.

"Blake and Charlie Cullen!" They yelled at the same time. I frowned did they all feel the need to embarrass me?

"Brice Swan." Brice smiled at the blush on my cheeks and laughed.

"Uncle Brice!" He yelled pointing to himself. I laughed and watched as the rest of the class walked by.

When it was done we each hugged each other. We pulled away and smiled.

"Come on follow me." Jasper said once they were out of their robs. We followed Jasper as he made it to the football field. It was twilight. I don't think any of us knew how late we were in there.

"This is where it all started." Jasper said turning to look at us. "This is where Bella came back. This is where Nikki meet up with Brice. Where we found out about the twins and about Jacob. A lot has happened on this field. I thought we should end the night here."

"Good id- wait how did you two meet here?" I asked pointing between Brice and Nikki.

"Remember I have family here. They were playing this team and I came to cheer them on. And I meet Brice. I went back to New York and we just talked on the phone." Nikki informed me.

"And when was that?"

"About a month after you came here." Brice said looking down. I gasped and looked down. I sighed me yelling at them wasn't going to make anything better. I sighed as I watched as Jasper pull out a basket. I hadn't even noticed he was carrying on.

He pulled out two large blankets he unfolded them and we sat down. I sat in between Edward legs. I was happy that Esme took the twins giving us time alone.

"Do you think that anything will change?" Alice asked looking at us.

"I don't know Ali but one thing's sure to stay the same…" Jasper cut off.

"My love for you." All the guys said at the same time.

* * *

**It's finally done. I want to thank the people that helped me all the way. Um I am going to write a sequal so send me titles you think would work. I'm going off of that it has been 5 or so years and they had all moved away and everything broken apart and Bella's family something goes wrong and so she calls everyone back and they start to rebuild their family. **


	15. Fin! Sequal!

**Ok the sequal is up! Thanks for all the help!**


End file.
